


PrusPolowy week 2020!

by Celly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, pruspol2020, pruspolweek, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celly/pseuds/Celly
Summary: Będą sie tu pojawiały one shoty związane z Pruspolem, tak jak tytuł wskazuje. Dany one-shot bedę pisała tego samego dnia, mogą być opoźnienia, ale zasady sa po to, aby je łamać ;)
Relationships: Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	PrusPolowy week 2020!

-No gdzie on, do cholery jasnej, jest?! Miał był pół godziny temu! - Powiedzieć, że Gilbert był wkurzony to mało powiedziane. Bardziej by pasowało określenie, absolutne wkurwienie. Niby powinien być przyzwyczajony do drobnych spóźnień jego partnera, ale nie mógł tego znieść, nie dzisiaj. W normalnych warunkach machnął by na to ręką, ale dlaczego teraz? Tyle razy prosił go, aby się zjawił wcześniej. No, to znaczy, dopiero dzisiaj rano do niego napisał pierwszy raz z tą prośbą. Czyli miał wystarczająco dużo czasu aby się przygotować!

-Kurwa, ale piździ. Wybacz słoneczko, ósemka mi odjechała, musiałem złapać setkę i potem tramwajem odjechać, bo jebana siódemka oczywiście w weekendy tylko co godzine. - Przez przedpokój przetoczyła się ośnieżona kulka z jasnym łebkiem. Gilbert spojrzał na zaczerwienione policzki Feliksa i jego rozedrgane nerwy natychmiast się uspokoiły. Z tymi polikami, tym noskiem i tymi rozwianymi włosami wyglądał dziwnie uroczo i rozczulająco.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Nachylił się nad chłopakiem dając mu szybkiego całusa. Poczuł jak blondyn się uśmiecha. - Masz wszystko? - Ostatnie słowa wymówił niemal szeptem, jakby się ich wstydząc.

\- Przecież bez tego bym nie przyszedł. - Odpowiedział blondyn. Z małej torby wyciągnął kilka małych niezidentyfikowanych produktów. - Pokaż no mi się. - Ujął twarz Gilberta w dłonie i przyciągnął w swoją stronę. - Noo, a teraz tłumacz. Jak to się stało?

Gilbert na chwilę, ale tylko na chwilę, uciekł wzrokiem od chłopaka, po czym westchnął głęboko.

-W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zjadłem chyba ze dwa kilo czekolady. 

\- Tuż przed imprezą? Och Gil. 

Gilbert nigdy nie był typem, który przesadnie dbał o siebie. Mył się, golił dokładnie i zawsze to wystarczalo. Z natury miał dobrą cerę. Ale jak wszyscy wiemy, czekolada zawsze jest wrogiem. A jego policzki poczuły tego skutki. Zazwyczaj blada, co najwyżej czasami zaróżowiona, podrażniona od zbyt tępych, zużytych ostrzy golarki, teraz była cała opstrzona mniejszymi i większymi krostkami. 

\- Jeszcze przed południem musiałem zalecieć do drogerii po Twój odcień, mam nadzieję, że trafiłem. - Blondyn złapał na największą buteleczkę, porównując ją do karnacji albinosa. -Ten kolor jest niemal biały, więc chyba będzie akurat.

-Na pewno zakryje te pryszcze?

\- O to się nie martw, miłości ty moja. Naprawię Ci buzię w kilka minut. - Odrobinę zbyt agresywnie posadził w fotelu. W ruch poszła gąbeczka.

\- Czuję się upokorzony.

\- Nie powinieneś. - Takie klepanie kawałkiem gąbki po twarzy było całkiem przyjemne. Gilbert mógłby to porównać do delikatnego masażu. - Dziewczyny mogą sobie bez problemu namalować nową twarz, a ty miałbyś się wstydzić bo zakrywasz niedoskonałości przed studniówką?

Już na to nie potrafił poprawnie odpowiedzieć. 

\- Stresujesz się?

To było to pytanie na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Samo jedzenie słodyczy w takich ilościach było odpowiedzią. Stresował się jak cholera.

\- To będzie pierwszy raz kiedy, no wiesz...

Kiedy mieli się pokazać razem. Mnóstwo rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak. Jedynie kilka najbliższych osób wiedziało o ich związku. A dzisiaj mieli zaskoczyć liceum przychodząc w parze na studniówkę.

Jak zareagują jego koledzy z klasy? O Feliksie chodziło sporo plotek o domniemanej innej orientacji seksualnej. I chyba każdy się już przyzwyczaił do odmienności humanisty. Z kolei, przynajmniej jak mu się wydawało, Gilbert raczej nie dawał po sobie poznać swojej gejowatości, jak to nazywał Feliks. 

Jego własna klasa składała się niemal wyłącznie z młodych mężczyzn, typowa cecha matfizu. Zupełnie inaczej niż w większości damskiej klasie jego chłopaka. Miał wrażenie, że własnie to te jego koleżanki w pewien sposób go ochraniają przed jakimkolwiek wrednym komentarzem. I dziwnie się do niego kleiły. Pewnie ubzdurały sobie, że gej zawsze będzie ich najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Stresuję. - Przyznał cicho, niemal szeptem.

I tak najbardziej stresował się nauczycielami. W ciagu kilku ostatnich lat nie było żadnej homoseksualnej pary na studniówce. Wiedział, że nie, tego typu plotki pozostają. Ich liceum było raczej konserwatywne, o ile liceum takie może być. Nie katolickie, ale jednak. Ten durny przedmiot, religia, odgrywał znaczącą rolę w ich edukacji. Na każdym apelu przemawiało conajmniej pięciu księży, bo z jakiegoś powodu byli bardziej szanowani od innych wykształconych ludzi. Kilka razy nawet jego własny wychowawca dawał znać klasie, co myśli o tej propagandzie elgiebete. Nigdy nie były to dobre słowa.

-Martwię się, że nas wyleją albo wyrzucą z imprezy. Że zrobią aferę czy coś.

Feliks sięgnął po kolejne pudełeczko, które okazało się być białym pudrem. Przez kilka dłuższych sekund nic nie odpowiadał.

-Zamknij oczy. -Rozkazał.- Nie mogą nas wylać ze szkoły. Nie mają prawa. Jeśli to zrobią to wtedy MY zrobimy IM aferę. - Blondyn przerwał wklepywanie pudry w twarz drugiego chłopaka, aby złapać go za rękę i zaczął gładzić jego kostki kciukiem. - Mam wrażenie, że jednak nasze liceum nie jest aż tak zacofane. Może przyjmuje religię trochę za bardzo do siebie, ale chyba całkowitej tragedii nie będzie. Jeśli się za to martwisz tymi półgłowkami z twojej klasy, to przestań. W sumie to i tak kończymy za sto dni, prawda?

\- Wiesz, bo tak naprawdę, najbardziej boję się o Ciebie. Wiesz, że jak ktoś coś do mnie mówi to raczej mało rzeczy mnie rusza, ale wolałbym Ciebie chronić. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek Cię dręczył po tym coming-out'cie. 

Feliks odłożył swoje przybory, aby nachylić się nad albinosem i mocno go pocałować.

-Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie Ci to zdejmą. - Zachichotał, jasno nawiązując do aparatu na zębach swojego chłopaka.

-Taaa, też na to czekam. Chciałbym wreszcie Cię pocałować bez blachy w gębie. - Wymienili jeszcze jeden szybki pocałunek. - Skończyłeś?

-Właściwie to tak. Chyba, że mogę Ci jeszcze podkreślić brwi?

\- Obejdzie się!

-Jak wolisz. - Niższy chłopak uśmiechnął się czułe gładząc włosy Gilberta. Mimo ważnej okazji, nie zdecydował się ich jakkolwiek ułożyć. Dopiero teraz również zwrócił uwagę na jego strój. Gilbert miał na sobie kremową koszulę i granatowy garnitur. Wyglądał bardzo szykownie i elegancko, a zaraz nieposłuszne kosmyki włosów na czole dodawały mu więcej swobody. Z kolei Feliks zdecydował się na garnitur szary, bo tylko taki miał. Na ostatnią chwilę kupił za to pudrowo-różową koszulę. Wiedział, że dodawała mu pewnie statystyki +15 do pedalstwa, ale zdanie innych go nie interesowało. O ile to nie było zdanie Gilberta.

\- Hej, a tak właściwie to chcesz tańczyć poloneza?

-Chyba tak, w Poznaniu już to robili.

Cieszył się, że udało mu się chociaż odrobinę rozluźnić atmosferę.

-Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w jak najlepszym porządku. A jak nie teraz, to za kilka miesięcy kończymy tą durną szkołę i wtedy dopiero będzie pięknie. 

-Będzie na pewno. - Jeśli miałby wymienić cechy za które pokochał blondyna, to pierwsza która przyszła by mu do głowy jest jego optymizm. - Ale na dzisiejszą noc musisz mi jeszcze jedno obiecać. - Słysząc to pytanie, podniósł brew i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

-Zedrzemy dzisiaj parkiet.

-Totalnie.

**Author's Note:**

> No, rozdzialik pierwszy. Publikuję go o 3 w nocy,(na wattpadzie o tej był) kiedy już w teorii obowiązuje inny temat, ale zasady są po to, aby je łamać. Być może jest tu obecny ogrom błędów, póki co wydaje mi się, że chyba jest ok, ale po drzemce pewnie zauważę pierdyliard :D
> 
> Dziękuję @kaishouri za to, że jej własna praca   
> przypomniała mi o tak wspaniałym tygodniu! Przeczytałam jej pomysł na ten dzień w pracy, a poźniej przez kilka godzin mniej więcej ustalałam dialogi mojej własnej wersji, bo wiedziałam, że nie odpuszczę póki tego nie napiszę :D Mam nadzieję, że podołam także z resztą. Do następnego!


End file.
